horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Species II
|budget = $35,000,000 |gross = |preceded_by = Species |followed_by = Species III |imagecat = Species II }} Species II is a 1998 American science fiction horror film directed by Peter Mediak. The film is a sequel to Species and the second installment in the Species series. The film stars Natasha Henstridge, Michael Madsen, and Marg Helgenberger, who also played these roles in the first film. Plot During the first mission on Mars three years after the events of the previous film, an astronaut called Patrick gets infected with alien DNA. Meanwhile Dr. Laura has created a new peaceful, genetically re-engineered Sil called Eve in order to understand the species and prepare for tt should it appear on Earth. On Earth Patrick, who is now under complete control of the alien DNA, begins impregnating as many women as he can, hiding his victims who after pregnancy die, and up to twenty children at a hidden place.The government recruits Preston again and teams him with Laura in order to track the monster down. Laura is ordered to activate Eve's alien DNA so she can telepathically track Patrick, but this makes her volatile and strengthens her alien instincts. Patrick surrenders to Press and Dennis after attempting to rape a woman at a parking lot of a supermarket, whereupon Patrick becomes aware of Eve. They take him to the lab despite their suspicion. As Patrick is taken to custody, Eve shows signs of being in heat. He demands Laura open Eve's cell and nearly kills her when she refuses, but Press and Dennis drive him off with a special gaseous weapon. They confront Senator Ross, Patrick´s father, with proof of Patrick's infection and demand help in detaining Patrick. Suspicious that Patrick will instead be killed, Ross deduces that he is at the hidden place. He goes there and apologizes for treating his son so coldly. Patrick's human side briefly returns, but while he tearfully embraces his father, the alien DNA violently reasserts itself and kills the Senator. Ross's death completely destroys Patrick's humanity. After that he helps his hybrid children to cocoon, so they will soon mature and begin mating themselves, preparing them to eradicate humanity as they wiped out all life on Mars, as Preston Lennox and Laura discover. Back at the lab, Laura discovers Dennis, another astronaut, was not infected because he is a carrier of sickle-cell disease, as the species lacks immunity to human genetic diseases. While they plan to weaponize this weakness, Eve breaks out of her confinement to find Patrick. Press, Laura and Dennis pursue her, with the military following. At the shed, they kill Patrick's offspring with this new weapon while Eve and Patrick transform into their alien forms and begin to mate. The mating stops when Press and Dennis intervene, allowing Eve to break free. Patrick who changed into his second alien form, then overpowers Eve, apparently killing her. Press, however, impales him in the back with a pitchfork coated in Dennis' blood, causing Patrick to disintegrate and die. The military escorts Press, Laura and the injured Dennis away. Eve's lifeless body is loaded into an ambulance, but shortly after, her womb begins to swell rapidly—indicating her survival and impregnation by Patrick—while one of his youngest sons, who somehow survived, watches. As the screen cuts to black, Eve's uterus bursts and her screaming is heard. Cast * Natasha Henstridge as Eve * Michael Madsen as Press Lennox * Marg Helgenberger as Dr. Laura Baker * James Cromwell as U.S. Senator Judson Ross * Mykelti Williamson as Dennis Gamble * Richard Belzer as U.S. President * Justin Lazard as Patrick Ross * Sarah Wynter as Melissa Reception The movie was a box office failure and received more negtive reviews than the previous movies. External links * * * * Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1998 Category:1998 films Category:Sequels Category:4.2 rating Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:Films Category:Monster films Category:Alien films Category:Sci-Fi horror films